Wooden Railway
Wooden Railway is a wooden model railway system created by Learning Curve in 1992, and the products were released in either 1992 or 1993. They held the rights until 2011. TOMY owned the rights to Wooden Railway in 2012. Since 2013, the range has been produced by Fisher-Price. It is one of the longest-running Thomas merchandise lines. Product History, Design, and Make Learning Curve introduced some new designs for the track surface of wooden toy railways, such as the "clickety-clack" rails patented in 1995 and the newer tracks with a relief to supply better traction grip for battery powered engines, patented in 2002. They also introduced a road "track" on the flip-side of the railway tracks. The original models were constructed mainly from painted wood with metal used in the coupling magnets and axles and plastic for the wheels and faces. These models were relatively simple, with simple wooden stubs for the funnel and dome and details such as windows, whistles, and bufferbeams omitted. In the late 1990s and early 2000's, the models were upgraded. The wooden funnel and smokebox were replaced with a separate plastic smokebox with a more realistic funnel. The tender engines received an additional upgrade of molded plastic coal. These improved designs were manufactured until 2002, when they were replaced with a third generation of design, which included new and more detailed faces. Another update came in 2011 in the form of new faces to coincide with the recent CGI switchover. In late 2011 TOMY bought Learning Curve and as such acquired the rights to the Wooden Railway line. They sold the products previously planned to be released by Learning Curve for early 2012. The products due to be released in late 2012 to coincide with the special, Blue Mountain Mystery, were cancelled because Learning Curve had only developed computer generated prototypes before they were acquired by TOMY. From 2013 onwards, the range is produced by Fisher-Price. Since 2013, all engines with multiple bogies had their chassis made of plastic to cut down production costs, and the edges of models became curved to prevent edge-wear. Engines 1992 * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Bill * Ben * Mavis 1994 * Duck * Donald * Douglas * Diesel * Daisy * BoCo 1995 * Oliver * Peter Sam * Rusty 1996 * Stepney * D199 * Skarloey * Culdee 1997 * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Duke 1998 * The Diesel * Duncan * Mike * The Ballast Spreader 1999 * Neil * Flying Scotsman 2000 * Lady * Diesel 10 * Splatter * Dodge * Bertram 2001 * Derek * Wilbert * Frank 2002 * Salty * Harvey * Big City Engine * Ivo Hugh 2003 * BoCo (reintroduction) * 'Arry and Bert 2004 * Emily * Murdoch * Spencer 2005 * Fergus * Arthur 2006 * Molly * Neville * Dennis 2007 * Daisy (reintroduction) * Rosie * Mighty Mac * Derek (reintroduction) 2008 * Whiff * Billy * Freddie 2009 * Duncan (reintroduction) * Stanley * Hank * Flora * Smudger * Proteus 2010 * Hiro * Charlie * Bash * Dash * Ferdinand * Victor 2011 * Mavis (reintroduction) * Derek (reintroduction) * Splatter and Dodge (reintroduction) * Scruff * Belle * Den * Dart * Sidney * Paxton * Norman 2012 * Sir Handel (reintroduction) * Peter Sam (reintroduction) * Rusty (reintroduction) * Duke (reintroduction) * Bertram (reintroduction) * Mighty Mac (reintroduction) 2013 * Fergus (limited release) * Flying Scotsman (limited release) * D199 (limited release) * Rosie (reintroduction) * Diesel (reintroduction) * Rheneas (reintroduction) * Salty (reintroduction) * Skarloey (reintroduction) * Stafford * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Luke * Millie * Winston 2014 * Duck (reintroduction) * Oliver (reintroduction) * Bill and Ben (reintroduction) * Lady (reintroduction) * Whiff (reintroduction) * Porter * Gator * Marion * Timothy * Logan 2015 * Culdee (reintroduction) * Mike (reintroduction) * Samson * 70th anniversary James * 70th anniversary Thomas * Skiff (coming soon) * Ryan (coming soon) * Sam Rolling stock 1992 * Annie * Clarabel * Henrietta * Knapford Express Coach * Grey Troublesome Truck * Troublesome Brakevan 1993 * White Face Troublesome Truck 1994 * Henry's log car * Tidmouth Milk Tanker * The Breakdown Train * Sodor line caboose 1995 * Tar and Fuel tankers * The Chinese Dragon 1996 * Scruffey * Mail coach * Circus Train 1997 * Ada, Jane and Mabel * Sodor China Clay Cars * Fred Pelhay * Barrel Car 1998 * Toad * Express Coaches 1999 * Catherine * The Truck * NW Breakvan * Sawmill Logcar * Cargo Car 2000 * Rickety * Boxcars * Handcar 2001 * Aquarium cars 2002 * Recycling cars 2003 * Gold prospector's trucks 2004 * Annie and Clarabel (two-pack reintroduction) * Fog trucks 2005 * Ice delivery trucks * Water Works trucks 2006 * Toad (limited-time reintroduction) * Scruffey (limited-time reintroduction) * The Chinese Dragon (limited time reintroduction) * Old Slow Coach * Giggling trucks * Sodor Weather Tracker 2007 * Rocky * Sodor Dairy trucks * Musical Caboose 2008 * Hector * Chicken trucks * Zoo cars 2009 * Hero of the Rails caboose 2010 * Henrietta (limited time reintroduction) * Handcar (reintroduction) * Halloween caboose 2011 * Light-Up Aquarium Cars 2013 * Crawling Critters Cargo * Troublesome Trucks and Sweets * Oil and Coal Cargo Cars * Stephen's Castle Coaches 2014 * Scrap Monster 2015 * Dino Fossil Discovery * Pirate Ship Delivery Multi-car packs 1996 * Circus train 1998 * The Ballast Spreader 1999 * Bertram with scrap trucks 2000 * Magic Railroad pack (Thomas, Lady, Diesel 10, Dodge, and Splatter) * Thomas five-car value pack (Thomas with tired face, truck, barrel car, milk wagon, and caboose) 2001 * Culdee with box car * Rheneas with scrap truck * Neil with china clay truck * Rusty with construction trucks * Sodor gift pack (Oliver, Toby, Fred Pelhay, Bertie, and Henrietta) 2002 * Thomas Winter Wonderland pack * Ivo Hugh with zoo trucks 2003 * Stepney with museum trucks * Tiger Moth, Lorry 3, and BoCo 2004 * Adventures of Percy (Coaldust Percy, Jack Frost Percy, and Chocolate-covered Percy) * Rheneas with rock crusher and quarry trucks 2005 * "Calling All Engines!" gift pack (Lady, Diesel 10, George, Harvey, and Diesel) * Culdee with apple orchard trucks * 5 pack (Thomas, Oliver, Diesel, Bill and Duncan) 2006 * Adventures of Thomas (Winter Wonderland Thomas, Paint-splattered Thomas, and Breakfast Thomas) * Happy Birthday Thomas and box car * Sodor Collector's pack (gold Thomas, silver Percy and bronze Diesel) * Hard at Work Percy and Mail Truck 2007 * Adventures of James (Team Colours James and Busy Bee James) 2008 * Narrow Gauge gift pack (Skarloey, Rheneas, Rusty, Duncan) 2009 * Sodor Day Thomas and Stanley * Thomas and Annie * Percy and Clarabel * Toby and Bertie * Thomas and Toby * Santa Hat Thomas and Gift Car * Sodor Construction Company (Jack, Alfie and cement tanker car) * Toby and Flora set (Toby, Flora and her coach) * Roadway vehicles gift pack (Bertie, Trevor, Terence and Sodor power crew) * Diesels value pack (Diesel, Salty, Rusty, 'Arry and Bert) * Road and Rails Rescue Pack (Percy, Harvey, Butch, and Isobella) * Salty and the Shipping Cars * Rosie and the Musical Caboose * Design-it-Activity Pack * Soap sud covered Percy and engine wash car 2010 * Percy and the Storybook Car * Thomas and the Snowman * Thomas and the Flour Car * Thomas and the Buzzy Bees * Trick-or-Treat on Sodor (Halloween Thomas and Caboose) * Thomas with Musical Candy Cane car * Slippy Sodor gift pack (Soap suds covered Thomas with red funnel, soap suds covered Percy, bubble liquid car and hay covered Sir Topham Hatt's car) * Splish, Splash, Splosh! Story Pack * Thomas and the Jet Plane Story Pack * 65th Anniversary Pack (Decorated versions of Thomas, Percy, Toby and James, an exclusive caboose and wooden box) * Thomas and the Stinky Cheese (Cheese covered Thomas, cheese truck and 'Arry) * Skarloey and the Puppet Show (Rheneas, bunting covered Skarloey and puppet show car) 2011 * Mavis and Fuel Tanker * Percy and Diesel * Scruff and the Garbage Truck * Quarry Pack (Mavis, Bill, Ben and quarry car) * Narrow Gauge Engines (Rheneas, Peter Sam and Rusty) * Fergus and the Power Cars * Toby and Bash on the Farm * Birthday Thomas and the Musical Caboose * Holiday Percy and Present Car * Steamies Versus Diesels 4 pack (Thomas, Percy, 'Arry, and Bert) * Dash and the Launching Log * Victor and the Engine Repair Car * Thomas' Tall Friend pack 2012 * Muddy Thomas and George * Thomas' Country Show Delivery * Skarloey and the Gravel Cars * Bish Bash Bosh * Blue Mountain Quarry gift pack 2013 * Oil and Cargo * Percy's Musical Ride * Peter Sam's Dynamite Delivery * Thomas' Balloon Express * Thomas' Pig Pick Up * Happy Birthday Special * Santa's Little Engine * Sidney's Holiday Special * Rusty to the Rescue 3 pack * Toby's Castle Delivery two-pack * Thomas' Castle Delivery two-pack * Stephen with Passenger Coach * Race to the Rescue * Sodor Bakery Delivery 2014 * Salty's Celebration * Hiro's Sticky Spill * James' Roaring Delivery * Oliver's Fossil Freight * Peg and Stack * Letters to Santa 2015 *Oliver and Oliver Vehicles 1992 * Bertie * Terence * Harold 1994 * Sir Topham Hatt's Car * Sodor Bay Tugboat * Sodor Bay Cargo Ship * Crosby Station Cargo Truck 2000 * Trevor 2001 * Butch * Lorry 1 with flatbed 2002 * Thumper * George * Caroline 2003 * Elizabeth * Bulgy * Sodor Road Crew * Tiger Moth 2004 * Jack * Alfie * Sodor Fire Crew 2005 * Sodor Power Crew 2007 * Max and Monty * Byron 2008 * Harold (retractable magnet) * Sir Topham Hatt's Car (reintroduction) * Madge 2009 * Isobella 2010 * Bulgy (limited reintroduction) * George (limited reintroduction) * Kevin * Captain 2011 * Harold (reintroduction) * Butch (reintroduction) * Flynn 2012 * Max and Monty (reintroduction) * Kelly * Patrick * Nelson 2013 * Jack (reintroduction) * Bertie (reintroduction) Limited-edition items 1999 * 10 Years of Thomas in America pack 2000 * Thomas and the Magic Railroad gold ore truck * Flatbed with Yumsters Cargo and Tanker * Flatbed with Learning Curve Cargo * Flatbed with Cheerios Cargo * Flatbed with ToyTopia Cargo 2003 * Thomas Comes to Breakfast Collector's Piece * James goes Buzz Buzz Collector's Piece 2004 * A Better View for Gordon Collector's Piece 2005 * 60th Anniversary Henry (with blue and green paint) * Gold Thomas * Thomas with Six Flags car * Flatbed with California State Fair Cargo * Flatbed with PBS Kids Cargo 2006 * Day Out with Thomas Coal Car * Metallic Percy 2007 * Day Out with Thomas Sodor Line Caboose * Metallic Thomas 2008 * Day Out with Thomas Water Tanker * Mud-covered Thomas 2009 * Day Out with Thomas Passenger Coach * Patchwork Hiro * Lost and Found Hiro 2010 * DOWT Thomas 2011 * Day Out with Thomas Boxcar * Easter Thomas * Christmas Thomas * Easter Rosie * Thomas at Sea (discontinued) 2012 * Day Out with Thomas Quarry Car 2013 * Day Out with Thomas Passenger Car * King of the Railway Thomas 2014 * Day Out with Thomas Paint Tanker * Thomas with Six Flags car (discontinued) * Metallic James (discontinued) * Logan and the Big Blue Engines Story Set * James Sorts It Out Story Set * Percy and the Little Goat Story Set * Thomas' Birthday Surprise Story Set * Countdown to Christmas Calendar 2015 * 70th Anniversary "Heritage" Thomas (two-pack) (coming soon) * 70th Anniversary "Original" James (coming soon) * 70th Anniversary Playset (coming soon) Talking Engines 2009 * Thomas * Percy * James 2010 * Gordon * Emily * Victor 2011 * Diesel * Salty * James Lights the Way 2013 * Toby * Spencer * Diesel 10 "Lights and Sounds" engines 2006 * Thomas * James 2007 * Percy * Holiday Lights Thomas "Roll and Whistle" engines 2014 * Thomas * Percy * James * Emily * Luke 2015 * Rosie * Edward Battery-powered engines 2000 * Thomas * Percy * Thomas with milk tanker and straight track * Percy with Fuel Tanker and Straight Track 2001 * James * James with Straight Track 2002 * Lady 2003 * Bertie 2004 * Thomas and the Jet Engine 2006 * Salty 2011 * Charlie * Rosie 2013 * Salty (reintroduction) * Hiro * Diesel 2014 * Toby * Spencer 2015 *Gordon Destinations Bridges and tunnels 1992 * Single stone tunnel * Arched stone bridge 1994 * Tidmouth covered bridge 1995 * Double-wide old iron bridge * Lifting bridge 1996 * Sodor Bay bridge * Henry's Tunnel * Pedestrian Bridge 1997 * Mountain tunnel 1998 * Curved viaduct * Suspension bridge 2000 * Drawbridge 2001 * Knapford covered bridge 2002 * Sling Bridge * Mountain overpass 2003 * Quarry tunnel * Castle clocktower 2004 * Waterfall tunnel * Toll booth bridge 2005 * Rolf's Castle bridge * Collapsing suspension bridge 2006 * Holiday Tunnel 2007 * Suddery Swing Bridge 2008 * Rumblin bridge 2009 * 4 in 1 Mountain Crossing 2010 * Expansion Bridge 2011 * Morgan's Mine * Search and Rescue Sling Bridge 2012 * Blue Mountain Mine 2013 *Drawbridge with Salty *Snow Tunnel *Wacky Track Bridge *Log Tunnel 2014 * Elevated Crossing * Scenes of Sodor Tunnel Set * Transforming Track Bridge * Spin and Swim Lilly Pond Bridge * Over and Under Bridge * Tidmouth's Tipping Bridge Buildings 1992 * Special engine shed * Elsbridge station * Elsbridge platform * Windmill * Water refilling tank 1994 * Gristmill with water wheel * Sodor Bay lighthouse 1995 * Knapford platform 1996 * Sodor log loader * "The Works" engine repair shed * Roundhouse 1997 * Sodor cargo crane * Barrel loader 1998 * Sawmill with dumping depot 1999 * Cranky * Transfer table * Stop-and-go station * Sodor engine wash * Grain loader * Coal station * Water tower 2000 * Switch tower * Fire station 2001 * Sodor dairy farm * Sodor Airfield * Conductor's shed * Wellsworth station * Abbey repair shop * Over-the-track signal 2002 * Honey depot * Musical carousel * Rescue hospital (with Harold and ambulance) * Service station (with lorry 2) * Cargo transfer 2003 * Coal Loader * Chocolate factory * Brendam fishing dock 2004 * Cargo drop * Scrapyard 2005 * Tidmouth timber yard * Oil Depot * Sodor Cement Works 2006 * Useful Engine Shed * Slate Mine (cancelled) * Holiday Tree Station (cancelled) 2007 * Rolling gantry crane * Toby's Windmill 2008 * Haunted mine * All Aboard station * Oil Derrick 2009 * Colin * Sodor clock tower 2010 * Captain's Shed * Tidmouth Sheds * Search and Rescue Station with Harold * Repair and Go Station * Sodor Engine Wash 2011 * Fuel Depot (with Diesel) * Ol' Wheezy * Decorated Knapford Station 2013 * Smashing Steam Hammer (cancelled) * Searchlight * Sodor Paint Factory * Wood Chipper * Castle Crane * Popcorn Factory * Transforming Destination (Maron Station, Ice Cream Factory, and The Lumber Mill) 2014 * Elevated Crossing * Scenes of Sodor Tunnel Set * Brendam Bay Cargo Loader * Lights and Sounds Ironworks * Bluff's Cove Lighthouse * Fossil Discovery * Tidmouth Station (reintroduction) * Sodor Fire Station (reintroduction) * Sodor Sweet Factory 2015 * Bubble Loader * Oil Derrick (reintroduction) Sights and Sounds buildings 2004 * Sodor "Scrub and Shine" * Smelting yard (with Oliver) * Deluxe roundhouse * Deluxe Cranky 2005 * Ice cream factory (with Sir Handel) * Power Station 2006 * Echo tunnel * Recycling center (with Lorry 1) * Deluxe over-the-track signal 2007 * McColl's pig shed * Deluxe Knapford station * Deluxe railway crossing 2009 * Brendam Barrel Co. 2012 * Deluxe fire station * Lighthouse bridge (with Bulstrode) * Deluxe water tower (discontinued) 2014 * Sodor Fire Station (reintroduction) * Bluff's Cove Lighthouse * Harold's Search and Rescue Helipad Track Packs 1997 * Straight and Curved * Cross and Switch * Elevated 1998 * Lumberyard * Freight Yard 2000 * Circle and Circus Set expansion pack * Figure 8 Set expansion pack (Some came with Free VHS Sampler Thomas' Sodor Stories) 2002 * Beginner Roadway expansion pack (with Bertie) * Advanced Roadway expansion pack (with Trevor) * Advanced Figure 8 Set expansion pack (with Water Tower and water tanker) * The Trouble with Trees expansion pack 2003 * Hill and Mountain 2007 * Beginner's Expansion Pack * Fearless Freddie expansion pack * Deluxe Track Accessory pack 2008 * Boulder Adventure expansion pack 2010 * Up and Away * Advanced Figure 8 Set expansion pack (with Stop and Go Station) * 5-in-1 Track Layout pack 2011 * Up and Around * Ascending Track and Riser pack 2012 * Signal Station Talking Railway Series The Talking Railway Series was a range of interactive engines and playsets. The engines have special gold magnets which, when they are at a destination, the Fat Controller will greet them. This range is discontinued. * Thomas * Edward * James * Percy * Toby * Rosie * Emily * Salty * Stanley * Billy * Molly * Spencer * Duck (cancelled) * Mighty Mac (cancelled) * "Stop and Greet" Signal * Cranky * Brendam Barrel Co. * Morgan's Mine * The Great Discovery Set * Farewell at the Docks Set * Speak and Greet Oval Set * Knapford Station Set My Custom Engine Series In Summer of 2014, Mattel announced that fans can design their own Wooden Railway characters and purchase them online. Fans can also receive a personalized story book. The four colours that fans can choose from are blue, red, green, and purple. They can name and number their character. Logan was used as a promotional character to promote the range. In November 2014, they released limited editions of each engine, that came with either snow or light designs. Designs * Friendly Steamie (re-designed from Charlie) * Helpful Steamie (re-designed from Peter Sam and with Whiff's face) * Spunky Steamie (re-designed from Scruff) Playsets * Pre-clickety-clack track 100 piece set 1992 * Instant System 1 (later released as the circle set) * Instant System 2 * Instant System 3 * Instant System 4 (later released as a day at the works set) 1996 * 100 piece set 1997 * Figure 8 * Percy Takes the Plunge * Roundhouse * A Day At The Works 1998 * Thomas and Bertie's Great Race * Come Out, Henry! * Around the Barrel Loader 1999 * Circus * Mountain Tunnel * James goes Buzz Buzz 2000 * "Stop and Go" Figure 8 * Bridge and Tunnel * Muffle Mountain * The limited edition 100 piece set Thomas And The Magic Railroad * Thomas Express "Over and Through" Battery-Powered 2001 * Sodor Airfield * Lift and Load * Engineers' Set * Trees on Track Set * Twist and Turn Action Battery-Powered * Sodor Mining 2002 * Conductor's Figure 8 * Battery-Powered Figure 8 * The Trouble with Trees * Down By the Docks * Let's Have a Race * Sodor Engine Wash * Mountain Overpass 2003 * Seasons on Sodor * Tidmouth Station Travel * Sodor Rescue Team * Boulder Mountain 2004 * Oval * Water Tower Figure 8 * Thomas and Toby * Harold's Mail Delivery * Deluxe "Sights and Sounds" 2005 * Battery-Powered Sir Topham Hatt Figure 8 * 60th Anniversary * Sodor Wash and Works * Aquarium 2006 * Rheneas and the Roller Coaster * Sodor Quarry Mine Tunnel * Edward the Great * Battery-Powered Around-the-Tree * Storm on Sodor * Thomas-saurus Rex 2007 * Gold Mine Mountain * Thomas Starter * Bridge and Crane Figure 8 * Jeremy and the Airfield * Thomas and Percy Starter 2008 * Start your Engines! * Pirate's Cove * A Race to the Wharf 2009 * Transfer Yard * A Day at the Wharf * Coal Hopper Figure 8 * Thomas and the Treasure * Cranky the Crane * Henry and the Elephant 2010 * Tidmouth Sheds * Rumble and Race Mountain Adventure * The Man in the Hills * Rumble and Race Mountain * Misty Island Rescue set * Splish Splash Splosh Story Pack * Thomas and the Jet Plane Story Pack (different than the Jeremy and the Airfield set) 2011 * A Busy Day at the Quarry * Thomas and Belle to the Rescue * Cargo and Crane Figure 8 * Up and Around Sodor * Toby's Whistling Woods * Percy at the Dieselworks * Crossing Gate Figure 8 * Happy Birthday Mr. Percival * Percy's Fuel Delivery System * Steamies vs Diesels * Flynn and Water Tower Figure 8 2012 * Blue Mountain Quarry set * Boulder Pass Battery-Operated * Grinding Gravel Battery-Operated 2013 * Sodor Bay Bridge Figure 8 * Farmhouse Pig Parade * Mountaintop Supply Run * Tidmouth Timber Company * Thomas Starter * Treasure at the Mine Figure 8 * King of the Railway Deluxe * Percy and the Mail Depot * Brendam Bay Shipping Co. * Pirate Ship Figure 8 * Dieselworks Figure 8 2014 * James' Fishy Delivery * Steaming Around Sodor * Merrick and the Rock Crusher Set * Lumber Yard Waterfall Adventure * Thomas' Fossil Run * Up and Around Sodor Adventure Tower * Mix, Match and Build * Thomas' Birthday Surprise Set * Percy and the Little Goat Set * James Sorts It Out Set * Logan and the Big Blue Engines Set * Create-A-Set * Thomas' Christmas Wonderland Set 2015 * 70th Anniversary set * Volcano Park Deluxe set * Pirate Cove Discovery set * Musical Melody Tracks set Early Engineers The Early Engineers brand is a compatible extension of the Wooden Railway range. The engines are larger, blockier, and have fewer wheels. Engines * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Rosie * Stanley * Salty * Spencer * Victor * Hiro Sets * Busy Day on Sodor * Roundabout Station * Rock and Roll Quarry Accessories 1992 *Set of 5 Signs *Set of 5 Trees *Set of 2 Trees, 2 Houses, & 2 Signs *Seasonal Trees Set #1 *Seasonal Trees Set #2 *Family of Four *Set of 4 Workmen *Sir Topham Hatt, 1 Workman, 2 Engineers *Cross Track and 2 Warning Signs *2 Bumpers and 2 Signs *A Cow on the Line Pack *Thomas Comes to Breakfast Set 1995 *Set of 3 Buildings 1996 *Set of 4 Signals 1997 *Sir Topham Hatt and Lady Hatt 1999 *Combination Tree Pack 2000 *Sawmill Log Pack 2003 *Combo Accessory Pack Set of 8 2004 *Sodor Blocks - Bridges and Tunnels Set *Sodor Blocks - Buildings and Destinations Set *Paint and Play Thomas *Paint and Play Depot 2014 *Slot and Build *Accessory Bundle Pack *Sir Topham Hatt *Really Useful Story Stand *Countdown to Christmas Calendar Play Accessories 1996 *Carry Bag *Thomas Felt Playmat *Island of Sodor Felt Playmat *Cloth Playmat with Quarry *Cloth Playmat with Pond *Playboard *Playtable 1999 *Thomas Wooden Toy Box 2000 *Island of Sodor Playtable *Island Adventure Playboard *Thomas Desk and Chair *Thomas Toy Locker *Thomas Storage Bench *Clothes Rack 2002 *Felt Playmat *Large Felt Playmat *Island Adventure Cloth Playmat *All Around Sodor 2-Sided Playboard 2003 *Fun Around Sodor Train Playmat *Under the Bed Trundle Playtable 2005 *Sights and Sounds Interactive Playmat *Thomas Playtable Package *Under the Table Storage Drawer 2007 *Thomas Engine Caddy 2009 *2-in-1 Grow with Me Playboard 2010 *Carry Case Playmat 2013 *Railway Adventure Playboard 2014 *Three-Bin Storage Engine *Store and Play Wooden Carry Case *Hang-and-Store Engine Depot Yearbooks From the introduction of the Wooden Railway system, Learning Curve (now RC2), have made yearbooks to feature their items. The items would be standard "mugshots" for engines and cars, while sets would be shown overall. The cover would also occasionally feature the new items on it with Thomas usually being in the foreground. Trivia * The tender engines originally had their coal painted on their tenders, but they now have molded plastic coal. * In 1992 and 1993, the engines had staples underneath, wooden funnels and domes, flat magnets, and thinner wheels. * The prototype for Skarloey used Percy's face. * Some Rheneas models have white wheels and Sir Handel's face. * Underneath Duke's tender it reads "Duke's Coal Car" instead of "Duke's Tender". * The original Bill and Ben prototypes used James' face. * One of Salty's prototypes had eight wheels. Another had a black bufferbeam. * Kevin's wheels were red instead of yellow. This was fixed in the 2013 release. * Trevor's wheels are black instead of red. * Oliver's original model had black wheels. * The prototype Stepney and Oliver used Thomas' face. * Some discontinued items are bundled with US DVDs and VHSs. * Luke and Stafford's prototypes had six wheels. Also, one of Luke's prototypes had green wheels instead of black. * Flying Scotsman's reintroduced model features the British Railways logo with "Mainland Railway" printed beneath. * Flying Scotsman's reintroduced model's box features the tenders and text in the wrong positions. * Connor's prototype was Spencer's model repainted. * Sidney's hazard stripes are on his front bufferbeam instead of under his face. * Bertram's model depicts him in his proposed tank engine form, with a complete new design and face. In his TV series appearance, he uses Duke's model with Smudger's face.. * Hank's model does not have a front coupler like other Wooden Railway engines and his television series appearance. Interestingly, Connor and Caitlin's wooden models have front couplers, while their front couplers are concealed in the TV series. * One of Harvey's prototype models showed his magnet attached to a string. * Duck's original model had no funnel, and his reintroduced model's prototype has a green one. His production model, however, has been given the correct black one. * Rosie's models never included her lipstick or blush until her Battery Powered model in 2011. * The first editions of Bill and Ben featured sticker detail like the 1992 Toby. * In Asia, this series is referred to as the Thomas Wooden Rail Series. * Marion's model has no front magnet or coal bunker. * Kevin's original 2009 model was extremely out of proportion and was missing his freckles. This was fixed in his 2013 release. * Harvey's model's cab is oddly short to accommodate his hook. He is also brown instead of maroon red and does not have a boiler. * Fergus' reintroduced model has entirely white wheels despite his original model having the correct red wheels. * Flashback Victor's smokebox is entirely black, when only the front area around his face should be. * Donald and Douglas' models have no funnels. * Green Salty's prototype's running board and warning stripes were purple. * The Awdry-style Thomas has a unique set of wheels which, so far, have only been used on said model. The model also has a face, which the Rev W. Awdry's Thomas model lacked. * The Introducing James model's dome is black. * Stephen, Scruff, Porter, flashback/rusty Victor, and the battery operated engines are the only models with buffers. * Items from this range can be seen on a wooden train set in The Big Bang Theory ''episode, "The Friendship Algorithm." * The Roundhouse set and the Playtable are visible in a scene of ''Marley & Me. * In 2007, several Wooden Railway products were recalled by RC2 Corp. due to the lead paint, which lead to a poisoning hazard. About 1.5 million products were reported. The following reported products include: ** James ** Lights & Sounds James ** James with Team Colours ** Skarloey ** Old slow Coach ** The fire engines ** Red Musical Caboose ** Red Sodor Line Caboose ** Red Coal Car labeled "2006 Day Out With Thomas" on the Side ** Red Baggage Car ** Red Holiday Caboose ** Red "Sodor Mail" Car ** Red Fire Brigade Truck ** Red Fire Brigade Train ** Deluxe Sodor Fire Station ** Red Coal Car ** Yellow Box Car ** Red Stop Sign ** Yellow Railroad Crossing Sign ** Yellow "Sodor Cargo Company" Cargo Piece ** Smelting Yard ** Ice Cream Factory Gallery File:WoodenThomas.gif|Thomas File:WoodenRailwayThomas2013.jpg|2013 Thomas File:WoodenRailwayThomasComestoBreakfast.jpg|Thomas Comes to Breakfast File:WoodenRailwaybatterypoweredThomas.jpg|Battery Powered Thomas File:WoodenRailwayBatteryPoweredThomas2013.jpg|Battery Powered 2013 Thomas File:WoodenoldenThomas.jpg|60th Anniversary Gold Thomas File:WoodenRailwayMudCoveredThomas.jpg File:WoodenEarlyEngineersThomas.jpg|Early Engineers Thomas File:WoodenRailwayPushAlongThomas.jpg|Push Along Thomas File:SlippySodorwoodenThomas.jpg|Slippy Sodor Thomas File:BuzzyBeesThomas.jpg|Buzzy Bees Thomas File:DayOutwithThomas2010wooden.jpg|2010 Day Out with Thomas Thomas File:WoodenRailwayRollandWhistleThomas.png|Roll and Whistle Thomas LightUpRevealThomas.jpg File:WoodenRailway70thAnniversaryHeritagePack.jpg|70th Anniversary Heritage Pack File:WoodenRailwayEdward.jpg|Edward File:WoodenRailway2013Edward.jpg|2013 Edward File:RollAndWhistleEdward.jpg|Roll and Whistle Edward File:WoodenRailwayHenry.JPG|Henry File:WoodenRailway2013Henry.jpg|2013 Henry File:Wooden60thAnniversaryHenry.jpg|60th Anniversary Henry File:WoodenRailwayEarlyEngineersHenry.jpg|Early Engineers Henry LightUpRevealHenry.jpg File:OriginalWoodenRailwayGordon.jpg|Original 1992 Gordon File:GordonWooden.jpg|Gordon File:WoodenRailway2013Gordon.JPG|2013 Gordon File:WoodenRailwayEngineersGordon.jpg|Early Engineers Gordon File:BatteryOperatedGordon.jpg File:JamesWooden.jpg|James File:WoodenRailway2013James.jpg|2013 James File:WoodenRailwaybatterypoweredJames.jpg|Battery Powered James File:WoodenRailwayEarlyEngineersJames.jpg|Early Engineers James File:WoodenRailwayJamesLightstheWay.jpg|James Lights the Way File:WoodenRailwayRollandWhistleJames.png|Roll and Whistle James File:WoodenRailway70thAnniversaryBlackJames.jpg|70th Anniversary Black James File:WoodenPercy.jpg|Percy File:WoodenRailway2013Percy.jpg|2013 Percy File:WoodenRailwaybatterypoweredPercy.jpg|Battery Powered Percy File:WoodenRailwaySilverPercy.jpg|60th Anniversary Silver Percy File:WoodenRailwayMetallicPercy.jpg|Metallic Wheels Percy File:WoodenRailwayJackFrostPercy.jpg|Jack Frost Percy File:WoodenRailwayEarlyEngineersPercy.jpg|Early Engineers Percy File:woodensudsyPercy.jpg File:WoodenRailwayRollandWhistlePercy.png|Roll and Whistle Percy File:PercyMuddyWoodenRailway.JPG|Muddy Percy File:WoodenToby.jpg|Toby File:WoodenRailway2013Toby.jpg|2013 Toby File:WoodenRailwayBatteryPoweredToby.jpeg|Battery Powered Toby File:WoodenDuck.jpg|Duck File:ReintroducedWoodenRailwayDuck.jpg|2014 Duck Prototype File:WoodenRailwayDuck2014.png|2014 Reintroduced Duck File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayDonald.png|Donald File:WoodenRailwayDouglas.jpg|Douglas File:WoodenOliver1990.GIF|Original Oliver model File:WoodenOliver.jpg|2006 Oliver File:WoodenRailwayOliver2014.jpg|2014 Oliver File:WoodenRailwayBill1990.PNG|1993 Bill with James' face File:WoodenRailwayBen1992.png|1993 Ben with James' face File:WoodenRailwayBillandBen.jpg|Bill and Ben File:WoodenRailwayPrototypeBlueBillandBen.jpg|2014 Prototype Blue Bill and Ben File:WoodenRailwayBlueBillandBen.JPG|2014 Blue Bill and Ben File:WoodenRailwayBigCityEngine.PNG|Big City Engine File:WoodenRailwayStepney.jpg|Stepney prototype with Thomas' face File:NewWoodenRailwayStepney.JPG|2003 Stepney File:LCFlyingScotsman.jpg|Flying Scotsman File:WoodenRailway2013FlyingScotsman.png|2013 Prototype Flying Scotsman File:2013WoodenRailwayFlyingScotsman.png|2013 Flying Scotsman File:WoodenRailwayWilbert.png|Wilbert File:WoodenRailwayLady2005.jpg|Lady File:2014WoodenRailwayLady.png|2014 Lady File:WoodenbatterypoweredLady.jpg|Battery Powered Lady File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayHarvey.jpg|Harvey File:WoodenRailwayEmily.jpg|Emily File:WoodenRailway2013Emily.jpg|2013 Emily File:RollandWhistleEmily.jpg|Roll and Whistle Emily File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayFergus.jpg|Fergus File:WoodenRailway2013Fergus.jpg|2013 Fergus with unpainted wheels File:WoodenArthur.jpg|Arthur File:WoodenRailwayMurdoch.jpg|Murdoch File:WoodenRailwaySpencer.jpg|Spencer File:WoodenRailway2013Spencer.jpg|2013 Spencer File:WoodenRailwayEarlyEngineersSpencer.jpg|Early Engineers Spencer File:WoodenRailwayBatteryPoweredSpencer.png|Battery Powered Spencer File:WoodenRailwayMolly.jpg|Molly File:Mollywooden.jpg|Talking Molly File:WoodenRailwayNeville.PNG|Neville File:WoodenRailwayRosie.jpg|Rosie File:WoodenRailway2013Rosie.JPG|2013 Rosie File:WoodenRailwayEarlyEngineersRosie.png|Early Engineers Rosie File:WoodenRailwayBatteryPoweredRosie.JPG|Battery Powered Rosie File:RollandWhistleRosie.jpg|Roll and Whistle Rosie File:WoodenWhiff.gif|Whiff File:WoodenRailwayWhiff.JPG|2014 Whiff File:LCBilly.jpg|Billy File:WoodenStanley.jpg|Stanley File:WoodenRailwayEarlyEngineersStanley.jpg|Early Engineers Stanley File:Hankwooden.jpg|Hank File:Floratramcarwooden.jpg|Flora File:WoodenRailwayHiro.jpg|Hiro File:WoodenRailwayHiro2013.jpg|2013 Hiro File:WoodenlostandfoundHiro.gif|Lost and Found Hiro File:WoodenRailwayPatchworkHiro.jpg|Patchwork Hiro File:WoodenRailwaymetallicHiro.png|Metallic Wheels Hiro File:WoodenRailwayEarlyEngineersHiro.jpg|Early Engineers Hiro File:WoodenRailwaybatterypoweredHiro.jpg|Battery Powered Hiro File:WoodenCharlie.gif|Charlie File:WoodenRailway2013Charlie.jpg|2013 Charlie File:WoodenRailwayBatteryPoweredCharlie.jpg|Battery Powered Charlie File:WoodenRailwayBashandDash.png|Bash and Dash File:WoodenRailway2013Bash.jpg|2013 Bash File:WoodenRailway2013Dash.jpg|2013 Dash File:WoodenFerdinand.png|Ferdinand File:WoodenRailway2013Ferdinand.jpg|2013 Ferdinand File:WoodenRailway2013Scruff.jpg|Scruff File:WoodenRailwayBelle.png|Belle File:WoodenRailway2013Belle.jpg|2013 Belle File:WoodenRailwayStephen.jpg|Stephen File:WoodenRailwayStepehenRusty.jpg|Rusty Stephen File:WoodenRailwayCaitlin.jpg|Caitlin File:WoodenRailwayConnor.jpg|Connor File:WoodenRailwayPrototypePorter.jpg|Prototype Porter File:WoodenRailwayPorter.jpg|Porter File:WoodenRailwayprototypeGator.jpg|Prototype Gator File:WoodenRailwayGator.jpg|Gator File:WoodenRailwayMarion.jpg|Marion File:WoodenRailwayprototypeTimothy.jpg|Prototype Timothy File:WoodenRailwayTimothy.jpg|Timothy File:WoodenRailwayLogan.png|Logan File:WoodenRailwaySamsonPrototype.jpg|Prototype Samson File:WoodenRailwaySamson.jpg|Samson File:WoodenRailwaySam.png|Sam File:WoodenRailwayRyan.jpg|Ryan File:WoodenRailwayCustomableEngineFriendlySteamie.png|Friendly Steamie File:WoodenRailwayCustomableEngineHelpfulSteamie.png|Helpful Steamie File:WoodenRailwayCustomableEngineSpunkySteamie.png|Spunky Steamie File:OriginalWoodenDiesel.jpg|Original Diesel File:WoodenDiesel.jpg|Diesel File:WoodenRailway2013Diesel.jpg|2013 Diesel File:WoodenRailwayBronzeDiesel.jpg|60th anniversary bronze Diesel File:WoodenRailwaybatterypoweredDiesel.jpg|Battery Powered Diesel File:Daisywooden.jpg|Daisy File:WoodenRailway2007Daisy.jpg|2007 Daisy File:WoodenRailwayTheDiesel.jpg|The Diesel File:WoodenBoCo.jpg|BoCo File:WoodenRailwayMavis1990.PNG|Mavis File:WoodenRailwayDustCoveredMavis.jpg|2013 Mavis File:D199LC.jpg|D199 File:WoodenRailway199.jpg|Reintroduced D199 File:WoodenRailway2013D199.jpg|2013 D199 File:Derekwooden.jpg|Derek File:NewwoodenDerek.gif|New-style Derek File:LearningCurveWoodenRailway'ArryandBert.jpg|'Arry and Bert File:WoodenRailway2013Iron'ArryandIronBert.png|2013 'Arry and Bert File:Diesel10wooden.jpg|Diesel 10 File:NewStyleWoodenDiesel10.png|2013 Diesel 10 File:WoodenRailwayTalkingDiesel10.jpg|Talking Diesel 10 File:SplatterWooden.jpg|Splatter File:WoodenRailwayDodge.PNG|Dodge File:Salty.jpg|Prototype Salty File:WoodenRailway2013Salty.jpg|2013 Salty File:EarlyEngineersSalty.png|Early Engineers Salty File:WoodenRailwaytalkingSalty.jpg|Talking Salty File:WoodenRailwaygreenSalty.jpeg|Prototype Green Salty File:WoodenRailwayGreenSalty.jpg|Green Salty File:WoodenDennis.jpg|Dennis File:WoodenRailwayDen.png|Den File:WoodenRailwayDart.png|Dart File:WoodenRailwayNorman.jpg|Norman File:WoodenRailwayprototypeSidney.JPG|Prototype Sidney File:WoodenRailwaySidney.jpg|Sidney File:WoodenRailwayPaxton.jpg|Paxton File:WoodenRailway2013Paxton.jpg|2013 Paxton File:WoodenRailwayStafford.jpg|Stafford File:woodenSodorRailwayRepair.jpg|The Ballast Spreader File:WoodenRailwayWinston.jpg|Winston File:WoodenRailwayBirthdayDecoratedWinston.jpg|Birthday Winston File:WoodenRailwayprototypeWinston.jpg|Prototype Winston File:WoodenRailwayReg.jpg|Reg File:PrototypeWoodenRailwaySkiff.jpg|Prototype Skiff File:WoodenSkarloey.jpg|Skarloey prototype with Percy's face File:ReintroducedWoodenRailwaySkarloey.png|Reintroduced Skarloey File:WoodenRailway2013Skarloey.jpg|2013 Skarloey File:OriginalWoodenRheneas.jpg|Original Rheneas File:WoodenRailwayRheneas.jpg|Rheneas File:2012WoodenRailwayRheneas.PNG|2012 Rheneas File:WoodenRailwayYellowRheneas.png|Repainted Rheneas File:OldwoodenSirHandel.gif|Original Sir Handel File:ReintroducedWoodenRailwaySirHandel.png|Re-introduced Sir Handel File:WoodenRailway2012SirHandel.jpg|2012 Sir Handel File:WoodenRailwayPeterSam1990model.PNG|Original Peter Sam File:NewPeterSamwooden.jpg|Re-introduced Peter Sam File:WoodenRailway2012PeterSam.jpg|2012 Peter Sam File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayRusty.jpg|Rusty File:WoodenRailway2012Rusty.jpg|2012 Rusty File:WoodenRailwayDuncan.jpg|Duncan's old model File:Duncanwooden.jpg|Duncan File:OriginalWoodenRailwayDuke.jpg|Original Duke File:LCWoodenDuke.jpg|Reintroduced Duke File:IvoHughwooden.png|Ivo Hugh File:WoodenFreddie.gif|Freddie File:WoodenRailway2014Freddie.jpg|2014 Freddie File:Smudgerwooden.jpg|Smudger File:WoodenRailwayBertram2012.jpg|2012 Bertram File:WoodenRailwayMightyMac.jpg|Mighty Mac File:Proteuswooden.jpg|Proteus File:WoodenRailwayVictor.jpg|Victor File:WoodenRailwayEarlyEngineersVictor.JPG|Early Engineers Victor File:WoodenRailwayFlashbackVictor.jpg|Flashback Victor File:WoodenRailwayRustyVictor.jpg|Rusty Victor File:TalkingVictor.jpg|Talking Victor File:WoodenRailwayprototypeLuke.jpg|Prototype Luke File:WoodenRailwayprototypeLuke.png|Second Prototype File:WoodenRailwayLuke.jpg|Luke File:BDG15_roll_whistle_luke_1.jpeg|Roll and Whistle Luke File:LCCuldee.jpg|Culdee File:WoodenRailwayNewCuldee.jpg|2005 Culdee File:2015WoodenRailwayCuldee.jpg|2015 Culdee File:WoodenRailwayMike.PNG|Mike File:2015WoodenRailwayMike.jpg|2015 Mike File:PrototypeWoodenRailwayFrank.jpg|Prototype Frank File:WoodenRailwayFrank.jpg|Frank File:WoodenAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Annie and Clarabel File:WoodenRailwayAnnieandClarabel.png|2013 Annie and Clarabel File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayHenrietta.jpg|Henrietta File:OriginalWoodenRailwayTroublesomeTruck.jpg|Original Troublesome Truck File:WoodenGigglingTrucks.jpg|Electronic Giggling Troublesome Trucks File:WoodenRailway2013GigglingTroublesomeTrucks.png|2013 Giggling Troublesome Trucks File:WoodenRailwayHenry'sLogCar.png|Henry's Log Car File:LearningCurveWoodenMilkTanker.jpg|Milk Tanker File:LCBreakdownTrain.jpg|The Breakdown Train File:RedesignedWoodenRailwayBreakdownCrane.png|Redesigned The Breakdown Train File:WoodenRailwaySodorLineCabooseRedVersion.png|Sodor Line Caboose File:WoodenRailwaySodorLineCaboose2013RedVersion.png|2013 Sodor Line Caboose File:WoodenRailwayYellowSodorLineCaboose.png|Yellow Sodor Line Caboose File:WoodenRailwayTarandFuelTankers.jpg|Tar and Fuel Tankers File:ChineseDragonWoodenoriginal.jpg|Original Chinese Dragon File:ChineseDragonWoodenNew.jpg|Reintroduced Chinese Dragon File:Scruffeywooden.jpg|Original S. C. Ruffey File:2006WoodenS.C.Ruffey.jpg|S. C. Ruffey File:WoodenRailwayCircusTrain1996-2005.png|Original circus train File:WoodenRailwayCircusTrain2013.png|2013 Circus Train File:WoodenAda,Jane,andMabel.jpg|Ada, Jane, and Mabel File:WoodenRailwaySodorChinaClayTrucks.png|Sodor China Clay Trucks File:WoodenFredPelhay.jpg|Fred Pelhay File:WoodenRailwayBarrelCar.png|Barrel Car File:WoodenRailwayToadold-style.png|Original Toad File:WoodenToad.jpg|2006 reintroduced Toad File:WoodenRailwayExpressCoaches.jpg|Express Coaches File:LCCatherine.jpg|Catherine and The Truck File:Woodenspitefulbreakvan.jpg|The Spiteful Breakvan File:WoodenRailwaySawmillLogcar.png|Sawmill Logcar File:WoodenRailwayCargoCar.png|Cargo Car File:Ricketywooden.jpg|Rickety File:OrangeRickety.jpg|Orange Rickety File:Ricketychocolate.jpg|Chocolate Rickety File:WoodenRailwayHandcar.PNG|Hand car File:WoodenRailwayHandcarNew.png|Reintroduced Hand car File:OldAquariumCars.jpg File:2004AquariumCars.jpg File:Light-upAquariumCars.jpg|Light-up Aquarium Cars File:WoodenRailwayRecyclingCars.jpg|Recycling Cars File:WoodenRailwayFogCars.jpg|Fog Cars File:WoodenRailwayIceDeliveryTrucks.jpg|Ice Delivery Trucks File:WoodenWaterWorksCars.jpg|Sodor Water Works Cars File:WoodenOldSlowcoach.jpg|Old Slow Coach File:WoodenRailwaySodorWeatherTracker.jpg|Sodor Weather Tracker File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayRocky.jpg|Rocky File:WoodenRailwaySodorDairyCars.jpg|Sodor Dairy Cars File:WoodenRailwayMusicalCaboose.png|Musical Caboose File:TalkingMusicalCaboose.jpg File:WoodenRailwaySodorLineCabooseHolidayVersion.png|Holiday Caboose File:WoodenRailwayHector.jpg|Hector File:WoodenRailwaySodorChickenCars.jpg|Sodor Chicken Cars File:ZooCars.PNG|Zoo Cars File:WoodenRailwaySodorBakeryDelivery.png|Sodor Bakey Delivery File:WoodenRailwayCrawlingCrittersCargo.png|Crawling Critters Cargo File:WoodenRailwayTroublesomeTrucksandSweets.jpg|Troublesome Trucks and Sweets File:WoodenRailwayCrovan'sGateMiningTruck.jpg|Crovan's Gate Mining Truck File:WoodenRailwayStephen'sCoaches.jpg|Stephen's Coaches File:WoodenRailwayPegandStack.JPG|Peg and Stack File:WoodenRailwayScrapMonster.jpg|Scrap Monster File:WoodenRailwayDinoFossilDiscovery.jpg|Dino Fossil Discovery pack File:WoodenRailwayPirateShipDelivery.jpg|Pirate Ship Delivery File:WoodenRailwayRustywithConstructionCars.jpg|Rusty with Construction Cars File:WoodenRailwaySodorGiftPack.jpg|Sodor Gift Pack File:WoodenRailwayThomas'WinterWonderland.jpg|Thomas' Winder Wonderland File:WoodenRailwayIvoHughwithZooCars.jpg|Ivo Hugh with Zoo Cars File:WoodenRailwayStepneywithMuseumCars.jpg|Stepney with Museum Cars File:WoodenRailwayAdventuresofPercy.jpg|Adventures of Percy File:WoodenRailwayRheneaswithRockCrusherandQuarryTrucks.jpg|Rheneas with Rock Crusher and Quarry Trucks File:WoodenRailwayThomasandtheJetEngine.jpg|Thomas and The Jet Engine File:ThomaswithBatteryPoweredBoosterSteamCar.jpg File:WoodenRailwayCallingAllEngines!GiftPack.jpg|Calling All Engines! Gift Pack File:Culdeewithapplecars.jpg|Culdee and The Apple Orchard Cars File:WoodenRailwayAdventuresofThomas.jpg|Adventures of Thomas File:WoodenRailwayHappyBirthdayThomaswithBoxcar.jpg|Happy Birthday Thomas with Boxcar File:WoodenRailwaySodorCollector'sPack.jpg|Sodor Collector's Pack File:WoodenRailwayHardatWorkPercywithMailTruck.PNG|Hard at work Percy with Mail Truck File:WoodenThomaswithSixFlagsCar.JPG File:WoodenRailwayAdventuresofJames.jpg|Adventures of James File:WoodenRailwayLetterstoSantaMulti-pack.PNG|Letters to Santa File:WoodenRailwayNarrowGaugeEngineGiftPack.jpg|Narrow Gauge Engine Gift Pack File:WoodenRailwaySodorDayThomasandStanley.jpg|Sodor Day Thomas & Stanley File:WoodenRoadandRailsRescuePack.jpg|Road and Rails Rescue Pack File:WoodenRailwaySaltyandtheShippingCars.png|Salty and the Shipping Cars File:WoodenRailwaySnowyRosieMusicalCaboose.jpg|Snowy Rosie with the Musical Caboose File:WoodenThomasandtheFlourCar.jpg|Thomas & the Flour Car File:WoodenThomasandtheMusicalCandyCaneCar.png|Thomas and the Musical Candy Cane Car File:WoodenRailwaySlippySodor4-Pack.jpg|Splish, Splash, Splosh! Story Pack File:WoodenRailway65thAnniversaryPack.jpg|65th Anniversary Gift Set File:WoodenRailwayHappyEasterThomas.jpg File:WoodenThomasandtheStinkyCheesePack.jpg|Thomas & The Stinky Cheese File:WoodenSkarloeyandthePuppetShow.jpg|Skarloey & The Puppet Show File:ThomasatSea.jpg|Thomas at Sea File:WoodenMavisandFuelCar.png|Mavis and Fuel Car File:WoodenScruffandtheGarbageCartwopack.png|Scruff and the Garbage Car two pack File:WoodenRailwayQuarryPack.jpg|Quarry Pack File:WoodenRailwayFergusandthePowerCars.jpg|Fergus and the Power Cars File:WoodenTobyandBashontheFarmthreepack.png|Toby and Bash on the Farm three pack File:WoodenBirthdayThomasandtheMusicalCaboose.png|Birthday Thomas and the Musical Caboose File:WoodenRailwayPercyandChristmasCar.jpg|Holiday Percy & Present Car File:WoodenRailwayDashandtheLaunchingLog.jpg|Dash and the Launching Log File:WoodenRailwayVictorandtheEngineRepairCar.jpg|Victor and the Engine Repair Car File:WoodenThomas'TallFriendthreepack.png|Thomas' Tall Friend three pack File:WoodenRailwayThomas'CountryShowDelivery.jpg File:WoodenRailwaySkarloeyAndTheGravelCars.jpg|Skarloey and the gravel cars File:WoodenRailwayBiffBashBosh3-Pack.jpg|Biff Bash Bosh 3-pack File:WoodenRailwayBlueMountainQuarryGiftPack.jpg|Blue Mountain Quarry Gift Pack File:WoodenRailwayPercy'sMusicalRide.jpg|Percy's Musical Ride File:WoodenRailwayPeterSam'sDynamiteDelivery.jpg|Peter Sam's Dynamite Delivery 3-pack File:WoodenRailwayThomas'PigPickUp.jpg File:WoodenRailwayHappyBirthdaySpecial.png|Happy Birthday Special File:WoodenRailwaySanta'sLittleEngine.jpg|Santa's little engine File:WoodenRailwaySidney'sHolidaySpecial.jpg|Sidney's Holiday Special File:WoodenRailwayStephenandtheCastleCoach.jpg|Prototype Stephen and The Castle Coach File:WoodenRailwayRaceToTheRescuePack.png|Race to the Rescue Pack File:WoodenRailwayCelebrationSalty.png|Celebration Salty File:WoodenRailwayJames'RoaringDelivery.jpg|James' Roaring Delivery File:WoodenRailwayOliver'sFossilFreight.jpg|Oliver's Fossil Freight File:WoodenRailwaySoftSideTruck.jpg|Soft sided lorry File:BertieWooden.jpg|Bertie File:2013WoodenRailwayBertie.jpg|2013 Bertie File:WoodenRailwaybatterypoweredBertie.jpg|Prototype Battery Powered Bertie File:WoodenRailwayBatteryPoweredBertie.jpg|Battery Powered Bertie File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayTrevor.jpg|Trevor File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayBulgy.jpg|Bulgy File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayCaroline.jpg|Caroline File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayGeorge.jpg|George File:LCwoodenButch.jpg|Butch File:ReintroducedWoodenButch.png|Reintroduced Butch File:LCWoodenThumper.jpg|Thumper File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayElizabeth.jpg|Elizabeth File:WoodenRailwaySodorAmbulance.PNG|Sodor Ambulance File:WoodenRailwayNelson.jpg|Nelson File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayJack.jpg|Jack File:WoodenRailwayJack2.jpg|2013 Jack File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayAlfie.jpg|Alfie File:WoodenMaxandMonty.jpg|Max and Monty File:WoodenRailwayKelly.jpg|Kelly File:Byronwooden.jpg|Byron File:Isobellawooden.jpg|Isobella File:WoodenRailwayPatrick.jpg|Patrick File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayMadge.jpg|Madge File:WoodenKevin.jpg|Kevin File:WoodenRailwayKevin2013.jpg|Redesigned Kevin File:WoodenRailwayFlynn.png|Flynn File:WoodenRailwayFieryFlynn.jpg|Fiery Flynn File:LCWoodenHarold.jpg|Harold File:ReintroducedWoodenHarold.png|Reintroduced Harold File:WoodenRailwayTigerMoth.png|Tiger Moth File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayJeremy.png|Jeremy File:LCWoodenBulstrode.jpg|Bulstrode File:2013WoodenBulstrode.png|2013 Bulstrode File:Captainwooden.PNG|Captain File:WoodenRailway10YearsofThomasinAmerica.jpg|10 Years of Thomas in America WoodenRailwaySingleStoneTunnel.png|Single Stone Tunnel WoodenRailwayArchedStoneBridge.jpg|Arched Stone Bridge WoodenRailwayTidmouthCoveredBridge.jpg|Tidmouth Covered Bridge WoodenRailwayDoubleWideOldIronBridge.jpg|Double Wide Iron Bridge WoodenRailwayLiftingBridge.png|Lifting Bridge WoodenRailwaySodorBayBridge.jpg|Sodor Bay Bridge WoodenRailwayHenry'sTunnel.jpg|Henry's Tunnel WoodenRailwayPedestrianBridgeInBox.png|Pedestrian Bridge WoodenRailwayMountainTunnel.jpg|Mountain Tunnel File:WoodenRailwayRolf'sCastleBridge.jpg|Rolf's Castle File:WoodenRailwaySodorSuspensionBridge.jpg|Sodor Suspension Bridge File:WoodenRailwayChristmasThomasandHolidayTunnel.jpg|Holiday Tunnel File:WoodenRailwayMorgan'sMine.jpg|Morgan's Mine File:WoodenRailwayBoomingBoulderTunnel.jpg|Blue Mountain Mine File:WoodenRailwaySnowTunnel.jpg|Snow Tunnel File:WoodenRailwayElevatedCrossingGate.png |Elevated Crossing Gate File:WoodenRailwayTransformingTrackBridge.jpg|Transforming Track Bridge File:WoodenRailwaySpinAndSwimLilyPondBridge.png|Spin and Swim Lily Pond Bridge File:WoodenRailwayTidmouth'sTippingBridge.jpg|Tidmouth's Tipping Bridge File:WoodenElsbridgeStation.jpg|Elsbridge station File:WoodenRailwayElsbridgePlatform.jpg|Elsbridge Platform File:WoodenRailwayAllAboardStationElsbridgeBox.png|All Aboard Station File:WoodenRailway1992SignalBox.png|Signal Box File:WoodenRailway1999SignalBox.png|1994 Signal Box File:WoodenRailwaySignalStationExpansionPackSignalTower.png|2012 Signal Box File:WoodenRailwayGristmill.jpg|The Gristmill File:WoodenTidmouthSheds.jpg|Roundhouse File:NewWoodenTidmouthsheds.jpg|Reintroduced Tidmouth Sheds File:WoodenDeluxeTidmouthSheds.jpg|Deluxe Roundhouse File:WoodenRailwaySawmillWithDumpingDepot.jpg|Sawmill with Dumping Depot File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayCranky.jpg|Cranky File:WoodenRailway2013Cranky.jpg|2013 Cranky File:WoodenRailwayDeluxeCranky.jpg|Deluxe Cranky File:WoodenRailwayTalkingRailwaySeriesCranky.jpg|Talking Railway Series Cranky File:Watertowerwooden.jpg|Water tower File:WoodenWellsworthStation.jpg|Wellsworth File:WoodenRailwayScrapyard.png|Scrap Yard File:WoodenRailwayGantryCrane.jpg|Rolling Gantry Crane File:Colinwooden.jpg|Colin File:2014WoodenRailwayColin.jpg|2014 Colin File:Captain'sshedwoodenprototype.PNG|Prototype Captain's Shed File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayCaptain'sShed.png|Captain's Shed File:WoodenSearchandRescueStation.jpg|Harold's Helipad File:WoodenRailwayRepairandGoStation.jpg|Repair & Go Station at Sodor Steamworks File:2014WoodenRailwaySteamworks.png|2014 Sodor Steamworks File:PrototypeWoodenFuelDepot.png|Prototype Fuel Depot File:WoodenRailwayFuelDepot.jpg|Fuel Depot with Diesel File:WoodenOldWheezy.jpg|Ol' Wheezy Logging Crane File:WoodenRailwayprototypeMerrick.jpg|Prototype Merrick File:WoodenRailwaySodorPaintFactory.jpeg|Sodor Paint Factory File:WoodenRailwayMaron.jpg|Maron File:WoodenRailwayIceCreamFactory.jpg|Ice Cream Factory in the Transforming Destination File:WoodenRailwaySodorLumberCo..jpg|Sodor Lumber Co. in the Transforming Destination File:WoodenRailwayCrosbyCoal.jpg|Crosby Coalhopper File:2014WoodenRailwayCrosbyCoal.jpg|2014 Crosby Coal Loader File:TWRSodorShippingCompany.jpg|Sodor Shipping Co. File:WoodenRailwaySodorShippingCompanyCarryCase.jpg|Sodor Shipping Company Carry Case File:BrendamBayCargoLoader.jpg|Brendam Bay Cargo Loader File:WoodenRailwayLightsandSoundsIronworks.jpg|Lights and Sounds Ironworks File:WoodenRailwayBluff'sCoveLighthouse.jpg|Bluff's Cove Lighthouse File:WoodenRailwayTidmouthHault.jpg|Tidmouth Station File:WoodenRailwaySodorFireStation.jpg|Sodor Fire Station File:WoodenRailwaySodorSweetFactory.jpg|Sodor Sweet Factory File:2014WoodenRailwayScrapyard.jpg|Wellsworth Scrapyard File:2014WoodenRailwayWindmillTunnel.png|2014 Toby's Windmill File:WoodenRailwaySodorAnimalPark.png|Sodor Animal Park File:WoodenRailwaySlotandBuild.JPG|Slot and Build File:WoodenRailwayMaronCreativeJunction.jpg|Maron Creative Junction File:WoodenRailwayBubbleLoader.jpg|Bubble Loader File:WoodenRailwayLighthouse.jpg|Bulstrode with Lighthouse File:WoodenRailwaySudderySignalStation.jpg|Suddery Signal station File:WoodenRailwayHarold'sSearchandRescueHelipad.jpg|Harold's Search and Rescue Helipad File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzzWoodenRailwaySet.jpg|James Goes Buzz Buzz set File:WoodenTheTroublewithTreesSet.jpg|The Trouble With Trees Set File:WoodenRailwayDownByTheDocksSet.jpg|Down By The Docks Set File:WoodenRailwayLet'sHaveaRaceSet.jpg|Let's have a Race set File:WoodenRailwaySodorRescueTeamSet.png‎|Sodor Rescue Team Set File:WoodenBoulderMountainSet.jpg|Boulder Mountain Set File:Thomas&TobySet.jpg|Thomas & Toby Set File:RheneasandtheRollerCoasterWoodenRailwayset.jpg|Rheneas and The Roller Coaster Set File:WoodenEdwardtheGreatSet.jpg|Edward the Great Set File:WoodenStormonSodorSet.jpg|Storm On Sodor Set File:WoodenThomas-SaurusSet.jpg|Thomas-Saurus Set File:WoodenRailwayAroundtheTreeset.jpg|Around the Tree Christmas set File:JeremyandtheAirfieldSet.jpg|Jeremy and the Airfield Set File:Thomas&RosieSet.jpg|Thomas & Rosie Set File:WoodenRailwayHenryandtheElephantSet.jpg|Henry & the Elephant Set File:WoodenRailwayEarlyEngineersRoundaboutStationSet.jpg File:RheneasandtheDinosaurWoodenRailwayset.jpeg|Rheneas & The Dinosaur Bones Set File:WoodenRailwayRumbleRaceMountain.jpg|Rumble and Race Mountain set File:ManintheHillsWoodenRailway.jpg|Man in the Hills Set File:WoodenMistyIslandRescueAdventureSet.jpg|Misty Island Rescue Adventure Set File:PrototypeWoodenThomasandBelletotheRescueset.png|Prototype Thomas and Belle to the Rescue set File:WoodenRailwayThomasandBelletotheRescueSet.png|Thomas and Belle to the Rescue Set File:WoodenToby'sWhistlingWoodsset.png|Toby's Whistling Woods set File:PrototypeWoodenPercyattheDieselworksset.png|Prototype Percy at the Dieselworks set File:WoodenRailwayPercyattheDiesleworksset.jpg|Percy at the Dieselworks Set File:DeluxeMountainQuarry.jpg|Deluxe Mountain Quarry File:WoodenRailwayFarmhousePigDeliveryPlayset.jpg|Farmhouse Pig Parade Set File:WoodenRailwayTidmouthTimberCoDeluxeFigure8Set.jpg|Tidmouth Timber Co. Deluxe Figure 8 Set File:WoodenRailwayTreasureattheMineFigure8Set.jpg|Treasure at the Mine Figure 8 Set File:WoodenRailwayBrandamBayShippingSet.jpg|Brendam Bay Shipping Set File:James'FishyDelivery.jpg|James' Fishy Delivery File:SteamingAroundSodorSet2014.jpg|Steaming Around Sodor File:WoodenRailwayWaterfallAdventure.png|Lumber Yard Waterfall Adventure File:WoodenThomas'FossilRun.jpeg|Thomas' Fossil Run File:WoodenRailwayThomasFossilRun.png|Prototype Thomas Fossil Run File:WoodenRailwayUpandAroundSodorAdventureTower.png|Up and Around Sodor Adventure Tower File:WoodenRailwayMix,MatchandBuild.JPG|Mix, Match and Build File:WoodenRailwayThomas'ChristmasWonderLandSet.PNG|Thomas' Christmas Wonderland Set File:RegandPercyattheScrapyard.jpg|Reg and Percy at the Scrapyard File:WoodenRailway70thAnniversarySet.jpg|70th Anniversary Set File:VolcanoParkPlayset.jpg File:WoodenRailwayPirateCoveDiscovery.jpg|Pirate Cove Discovery File:WoodenRailwayCountdowntoChristmasCalendar.png|Countdown to Christmas Calendar File:WoodenRailwayAccessoryBundlePack.jpg|Accessory Bundle Pack File:WoodenRailwayThomasComestoBreakfastAccessorySet.jpg|Thomas Comes To Breakfast Set File:WoodenRailwayComeOutHenrypack.jpg|Come Out Henry! pack File:WoodenToby'sWindmillPack.jpg|Toby's Windmill Story Pack File:WoodenSplish,Splash,SploshStoryPack.jpg|Splish! Splash! Splosh! story pack File:WoodenRailwayThomasComestoBreakfastLimitedEdition.jpg|Limited Edition Thomas Comes to Breakfast File:WoodenJamesGoesBuzzBuzzCollectorPiece.JPG|James Goes Buzz Buzz File:WoodenABetterViewForGordon.JPG|A Better View For Gordon File:WoodenRailwayLoganandtheBigBlueEnginesSet.png|Logan and the Big Blue Engines set File:WoodenRailwayLoganandtheBigBlueEnginesBookPack.jpg|Logan and the Big Blue Engines Book Pack File:WoodenRailwayLoganandtheBigBlueEnginesAccessoryPack.jpg|Logan and the Big Blue Engines Set Accessory Pack File:WoodenRailwayPercyandtheLittleGoatSet.png|Percy and the Little Goat set File:WoodenRailwayPercyandtheLittleGoatBookPack.jpg|Percy and the Little Goat Book Pack File:WoodenRailwayPercyandtheLittleGoatAccessoryPack.jpg|Percy and the Little Goat Accessory Pack File:WoodenRailwayJamesSortsItOutSet.png|James Sorts It Out set File:WoodenRailwayJamesSortsItOutBookPack.jpg|James Sorts It Out Book Pack File:WoodenRailwayJamesSortsItOutAccessoryPack.jpg|James Sorts It Out Accessory Pack File:WoodenRailwayThomas'BirthdaySurpriseSet.png|Thomas' Birthday Surprise set File:WoodenRailwayThomas'BirthdaySurpriseBookPack.jpg|Thomas' Birthday Surprise Book Pack File:WoodenRailwayThomas'BirthdaySurpriseAccessoryPack.jpg|Thomas' Birthday Surprise Accessory Pack File:WoodenRailwaySamandtheGreatBellSet.png|Sam and the Great Bell set File:WoodenRailwaySamandtheGreatBellBookPack.png|Sam and the Great Bell Book Pack File:WoodenRailwaySamandtheGreatBellAccessoryPack.png|Sam and the Great bell Accessory Pack External Links * https://www.thomaswoodenrailway.com/thomas/html/index.html Category:Merchandise